Invención
by sarijime
Summary: En un lugar donde la oscuridad predomina y no se puede confiar en nada ni en nadie, estaban encerrados Maka y Soul, uno solo quería ser libre, mientras que el otro buscaba venganza, ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá? ¿Abra alguien que los ayude?, paseen a leer.


S: Holaaaaaaa y bienvenidos a esta historia, gracias por darle una oportunidad.

X: Si ya es milagro que hayan entrado.

S: Que malo, la próxima a ti te voy a hacer escribir un resumen.

X: Eso lo quiero ver.

S: Ya lo veras, en fin, sin darle más vuelta al asunto empecemos.

X: Los personajes no, nos pertenecen.

.

.

.

 **PRIMERA INVENSION**

Era una noche, tranquila donde las estrellas brillaban en el cielo de una forma relajante, algunas personas iban caminando hacia sus casas, otras tantas paseaban a sus mascotas, y una que otra trotaba por el parque como rutina, todo era muy pacifico, nada fuera de lo normal o eso era lo que pensaban los que estaban fuera de un edificio en el centro de la ciudad, dado que nadie podía sospechar que dentro de aquel edificio se encontraba una chica atada de pies y manos mal herida en una celda y tratando de salir de aquel lugar, mientras tanto un chico estaba esperando el momento adecuado para entrar en aquel edificio sin ser visto para por fin poder vengarse, justo en ese instante, la chica después de varios intentos logro arrancar las cadenas que la tenían atrapada y rápidamente con mucha fuerza rompió las rejas de aquella celda, haciendo que las alarmas se encendieran, haciendo que todos los guardianes se despertaran, para ver por las cámaras de seguridad que había escapado, llamaron a todos los guardianes disponibles para que la pararan, por lo que rápidamente todos los guardianes se acercaron a ella para que no se escapara o que lograra tomar su arma, sin embargo, la chica con gran destreza empezó a evitar cada ataque, y tratando las cadenas como si fueran una arma, poco a poco empezó a derrotar a varios guardianes pero no era suficiente ya estaba algo cansada de por si como para poder derrotar a más de 50 personas, mientras tanto el chico se había dado cuenta del alboroto que había en el interior por lo que en ese instante era su oportunidad para entrar, entonces con sumo cuidado salió de donde estaba escondido, entro rápidamente sin hacer sonar ninguna alarma para no llamar la atención, pero parecía no ser necesario ya que no se topaba con nadie hasta ese momento, aunque era curioso ya que quien sería tan importante como para dejar su entrada totalmente desprotegida, pero era una gran ventaja así ya no tendría que luchar innecesariamente por lo que siguió, pero después de caminar por unos pasillos algo que no se lo esperaba paso, habían 10 personas viéndolo como no se había dado cuenta, era un descuido muy grande por su parte, pero ya sin tener otra opción empezó a pelear contra ellos lo más silenciosamente, pero para su mala suerte esto era una hazaña imposible de hacer ya que los hombres hacían gran escándalo esto le estaba dando cada vez más problemas ya que los guardianes venían hacia el cada vez más.

En el tercer piso del mismo edificio la chica aún seguía peleando, no se podía detener, ya que cada vez venían más y más, hasta que los guardianes parecía como si se hubieran organizado ya que la estaban rodeando, ella hacia lo posible y pese a que había derrotado a varios de los guardianes ellos seguían apareciendo parecían ser infinitos o eso era lo que pensaba la chica.

"Si no estuviera tan mal herida, ya los hubiera derrotado a todos ustedes"

"En realidad crees eso ME, pero lástima que no sea así y no creo que puedas durar más, ahora ríndete" dijo mientras que entre cinco lograron hacer caer a la chica.

"Jamás" dijo mientras se levantaba y golpeaba a los guardines que la habían hecho caer así como con el que había hablado, y pese a todo esto la chica se dio cuenta que alguien estaba peleando en el primer piso, cosa que agradecía ya que le sacaba uno que otro guardián de encima "déjenme ir, por las buenas".

"No podrás salir de aquí" respondió varios guardias a la vez, acercándose cada vez más a ella.

"Malditos, son unos desgraciados" siguió tratando de hablar mientras buscaba su arma y hasta que al fin la vio.

En lo que el chico se encontraba luchando con todo lo que tenía, pero le estaban ganando en número, eran demasiados como podía entrar tantas personas en un edificio, aunque viendo su situación actual no le quedaba de otra que sacar su arma.

"Maldición, ahora verán de lo que soy capaz" saco su arma y todos no sabía que ocurriría.

Volviendo al tercer piso la chica ya con su arma en manos derroto a la mitad de los guardianes con un ataque, era tan cómodo tener su arma en sus manos en una situación como esta.

"Como dejaron que consiga su arma idiotas" grito el jefe de los guardianes que había tenido que aparecer dadas las circunstancias, miro detenidamente a todos sus estúpidos subordinados haciendo que todos retrocedieran, por lo que vio a la chica directamente "así que tratando de escapar no ME, ustedes no intervengan yo solo puedo encargarme de esto".

"No creo que puedas, tú serás el derrotado" y su mirada cambio era muy amenazante.

Sin mediar más palabras el jefe se lanzó hacia a ella con su espada, ella lo esquivo con suma facilidad, metiéndose más en la pelea así que un guardián aprovechando la oportunidad única le iba a dar una puñalada por la espalda, pero no fue posible ya que de algún lugar salió una persona misteriosa.

"Eso está mal amigo" hablo la persona que recién había aparecido.

"Gracias por la ayuda pero nadie te la pidió" hablo con total orgullo.

"Esa no es una buena manera a la persona que vino a sacarte de aquí".

"¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué quieres?" ya que no podía ver cómo era dado que estaba con una máscara que lo tapaba.

"Ya lo sabrás pero ahora te ofrezco a que vengas conmigo para hacerte una prueba".

"¿Prueba?, no gracias prefiero seguir peleando aquí" no quería ninguna prueba solo quería salir del edificio tanto era pedir eso.

"No me das alternativa" diciendo esto le dio un golpe en la nuca, la desmayó, y desapareció tal como había aparecido "ya la tengo".

Entre tanto, el chico aún seguía peleando de manera esquizofrénica, ya se estaba cansando en eso un guardián logro rosarle con su espada con lo que le hizo una herida no muy profunda, aun así siguió peleando, pero sin darse cuenta soltó su arma, en eso otra persona misteriosa apareció.

"Tu vienes conmigo" siendo más conciso, no le gustaba perder tiempo, por lo que rápidamente lo desmayo "Lo siento chicos por ahora me lo llevo".

Después de un tiempo la chica, despertó en un bosque muy profundo ya que no podía ver el sol cosa que le parecía muy raro quien la trajo aquí y para que realmente no sabía ni siquiera donde estaba parada pero vio su arma y la agarro al instante, para luego darse cuenta que había un chico dormido o desmayado y al costado de él había una arma lo que supuso que era de ese chico.

.

.

.

S: Y ¿gusto? , espero que si no se, que opinan.

X: Mmmm bueno a mí no me convenció.

S: Enserio, entonces la próxima la escribes tú.

X: NO, espera ahora que lo veo bien esta interesante.

S: De esta no te escapas, en fin me voy bye bye ya nos vemos.

X: Noooo, que estás haciendo es mi tarea…


End file.
